The Never Ending Desert
(Hyper's POV) "Phineas?" I call out, great I'm on my own! I look at my suroundings and I'm in a desert. And for a minute I see him...... "Phineas....." Ouuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh Can you feel me When I think about you With ever breath I take Every minute No matter what I do My world is an empty space......... I step closer to the figure and notice it was just my imagintion going wild. I sigh and continue. Not knowing where I'm going. (Phineas' POV) "Hyper?" I echoe in the wind. Where could she be? When I look around me I'm in a desert that is probably never ending. Then I see her.... "Hyper?" Like I've been wonderin' the desert for a 1000 days Don't know if it's a mirage,but I always see your face,baby! Crud. Just my imagination. Sigh. I walk again. (Hyper's POV) I walk far enough and rest on a rock,the sun beating down hard on me. I sigh. Where could he be? How did we end up here? I'm missin' you so much Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I hear foot steps. Then a triangular shape appears. "Phineas!" I scream in happiness and hold out my arms. "P-Phineas!!!!!!!!!HELP ME!" I scream now noticing the person was not who I thought it was. "AGHHHHH!!!!" (Phineas' POV) I hear a fimiliar scream. Hyper? I then kick into defense mode. "I'm comin' to save you Hyper!" I scream running off with my instinct guiding me. I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain (Hyper's POV) I run as far as I can and run into a wall knocking me to the ground,unconscious for about 20 seconds. I come to and look up someone is extending a handto me. Could it be? It couldn't?! Phineas smiles at me. Then he puts on a shocked face. "Y-Your head." he says pointing to a bloody spot on my forehead. "It's nothing Phineas." I say then hug him. He hugs me back. The stars are burnin' I hear your voice in my mind (It's in my mind) Can't you hear me callin'? Gasp! "Phineas!" I scream pointing to the back of him. He screams then carries me in his arm and runs. "Phineas you don't-" "Shhhh......I did it cause I wanted." He says putting a finger on my mouth. He then trips and I tumble into a nearby bush. But unfortunantly he tumbles off the edge of a nearby cliff. "PHINEAS!" I scream. "AGH!" Phineas screams holding onto the edge with only one more hand. "I'm coming Phineas!" I say getting up and running towards him. But I'm too late he falls. "PHINEASSSSSSS!!!!!" I scream real loud that it echoes. (Phineas' POV) My heart is yernin' Like an ocean that's runnin' dry Catch me I'm fallin' "Hyper!" I scream looking up at her. "Phineas!" she screams. I close my eyes and wait for my crash. "Phineas!" she echoes through my head. It's like the ground is crumblin' beneath my feet Won't you save me Then a moment's excruciating pain and I open my eyes Iv'e landed in a stone pathway to some cave. I sit up and rub my head then get up and enter the cave. That magically lightens up. I wince for a minute at the bright lights. Then she's there again. Hair swirlin around her face. She then goes up to me and kisses me on the cheek then vanishes. "Wait!" my voice echoes stupidly through the cave. What was that? I run after her. (Hyper's POV) There's gonna be a monsoon When you get back to me Ohhh baby I'm missin' you so much Can't help it,I'm in love (Love) "Phineas." I say one more time and he hits the ground,but after wincing for a long time he opens his eyes. "Phineas!" I say in delight. He rubs his head,stands up,and walks into a cave. But doesn't come out. "I have to find a way to get to that cave!" I say aloud. Then run off. I find an entrance to what I think is a cave but it's actually a bottomless pit. Like a well without water. "Aggggggggggggghhhhhhh!!!" I yell all the way down. Then hit the bottom which is a pit full of water. "Help! I can't swim!!!" I yell helplessly. "Hyper?" I hear him say. I turn and he's there but his face is hidden by his hair whish is vaugely longer than usual. He hands me a hand and pulls me to safety. "Oh Pin-" H estops me by kissing me on my cheek. He then disappears with the wind. "Wait! Where did you go?!" I yell mindlessly. Then run after him. A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side (Side) Don't know how I'll survive (Survive) A day without you is like a year without rain Oahhhhhh, Woahhhhh woahhhhhh (Phineas' POV) "Hyper! Wait!" I yell still running after her. But then she disappears behind a wall and her beautiful light vanishes along with the torches gleam. An then it's pitch dark. "Phineas! Phineas! Phineas!" someone echoes through the cave. "Hyper?" I ask myself. "Help me!" they scream again. I run toward where I think is where "Hyper" disappeared. Then it leads me to where I think is a lake. Suddenly the torches flash back on. And the light reveals the voice. "It was you." I whisper. "Phineas!" she screams and I look down and she's on the platform below me. "Phineas! You came!" she screams in joy. "Of course I would!" I say but then I notice the rising water. "Oh no." I say then fetch some equipment for my rescue mission. (Hyper's POV) Phineas runs off but then returns moments later. He hooks a vine to a branch above him and propels himself down to me. But then he hears the vine snap a little. He reaches farther for my hand."Snap!" He reaches even farther. "Snappp!" "Phineas!" I scream. He then gets a good grasp on my hand and just before the water reaches me he swings me to the platform above. I look down and he's still trying to get back up. Then. "SNAP!" The vine snaps off and he falls. (Phineas' POV) The vine snaps on me and I look on in shock. Then someone saves me from falling. Hyper. :) She pulls me up and we kiss for a very long time. So let this drought to come to an end And make this desert flower again I'm so glad you found me '' ''Stick around me Baby,baby,baby,woahhhh It's a world '' ''No wonder '' ''With you in my life So hurry baby,don't waste no more time I need you here I can't explain But a day without you Is like a year without rain Oohhhhh I'm missin' you so much (Much) Can't help it I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side (Side) Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain '' ''Ouhhhhhh, woahhhh woahhhhh "RING!" My phone echoes through my head. I sit up in my bed. Noticing it was all a dream. "Hello?" I say. "Phineas! You will not belive the dream I had! We were in a cave in a desert!" Hyper yells through the other line. "Really." I say nonchalontly. Category:Fanon Works